<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garrus’ Weakness by WrittenDevastation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472754">Garrus’ Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation'>WrittenDevastation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Medical Procedures, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Shakarian - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I shouldn’t be in love with you.” - Garrus Vakarian was always told that Turians and Humans don’t mix and they should never get along. Well, he’s discovered his greatness weakness was falling in love with one of them. Set during ME1 and ME2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garrus’ Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet?  Just an alternate take on a few scenes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Garrus </b>
</p>
<p> Shepard glances my way after the PR nightmare is over; the Citadel was reporting that she was in a love triangle, and that she loved both Kaidan Alenko and Liara T’Soni.<br/>I feel sorry for her – whoever she’s in love with, they deserve to be happy together. <br/> But we never saw Shepard with anyone else, so who exactly was she in love with, if she was in love?</p>
<p> The Citadel started asking that exact question. </p>
<p>Shepard replied with ‘A Turian, and it’s none of your business anyway’</p>
<p> Wrex nudges me, and I realise she’s talking about me.</p>
<p>Commander Shepard is in love with me. But I was told Humans and Turians don’t mix – that we shouldn’t be a thing and part of me isn’t sure.<br/>And I think that maybe I’m wrong, maybe she’s just saying that to get the press off her back, so I leave it be… </p>
<p>And then Virmire happens.<br/>And Shepard comes up to me, not even an hour after we’ve been on the Normandy after losing Kaidan Alenko.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be in love with you.” She says, seriously, yet there’s a hint of sadness in her voice. “I don’t want to lose anybody else that is close to me.”</p>
<p> I have no idea of what to say or do, and just let her walk away.<br/>I knew I felt something for her, but I didn’t think it was love until Virmire.</p>
<p> Everything my dad ever said about Turians hating Humans was wrong – there are good Humans, and Shepard is one of them.<br/>She’s doing everything she can for the good of the galaxy, and she has no family. Nobody except those who work with her, to look out for.</p>
<p>I should have said something, anything...but I didn’t. I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t know if I was going to see her again after we take down Saren.<br/>I didn’t blame her for feeling the way she was feeling and for me it didn’t really</p>
<p> And then she died, and my world fell apart.<br/>I got the news from my Father; the news plastered across every news station across the galaxy – Commander Shepard dead in an attack which they thought was Geth-related… but it wasn’t the Geth.</p>
<p> I didn’t cope well after her death. I realised that she was my one weakness – my love for her made me strong, and I felt incomplete without her.<br/>So I decided to set up my own team of Mercs to do good, in Shepard’s honour and ultimately they ended up dying due to a betrayal by someone I thought I could trust.</p>
<p> I’d pissed off every mercenary in Omega and now they were after me. It was rather quick these chain of events, as two years seemed to fly by.<br/>Things weren’t looking good, and I thought that this was it, that I was going to die fighting for my life and I was ready to die, because there wasn’t anything worth fighting for.</p>
<p> Then I saw it in my scope – an all too familiar logo. A N7 loo. </p>
<p> She greets me, after clearing out the path to get to me – she’s with a woman, black haired, goes by the name Miranda and there is a a guy named Zaeed next to her.<br/>We start talking and she fills me in on everything that is going on.<br/> I get a missile to the face by the enemy and everything goes dark…</p>
<p> And then there’s light. A lot of hospital equipment and I need to find Shepard – I can hear her.<br/>And then she comes into my sight – we’re on the Normandy, in the Med-Bay. <br/>She’s been crying and begging me to stay alive.<br/> Nobody dares to say anything to her as they work on me – I can feel the meds coursing through me.</p>
<p> “Shepard…” I groan, trying to reach out for her.</p>
<p> “Garrus! Don’t… don’t move. They’re helping you. My orders. You’re gonna be okay.” She laughs through her tears and I reach for her hand,</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be in love with you.” I say, slightly slurred. “You’re my one weakness.”</p>
<p> “I love you too, you bastard.” She says, as they finish working on me and I’m already trying to get on my feet, despite everyone trying to tell me to stay on the bed.</p>
<p> I steady myself. Shepard is holding me up, and I say I can walk.</p>
<p>I get a look from Jacob Taylor, a guy who has briefed me on my injuries and I’m not exactly sure if he’s going to comment on me and Shepard being the way we are… but he wisely chooses not to say anything.<br/>I’m told what happened, and Shepard tells me about the Collectors and the plan.</p>
<p> “We’re walking into Hell, Garrus.” She says.</p>
<p> “Hell was the past two years when you were dead. Welcome back, Shepard.” I reply, looking away from her, trying to suppress my feelings.</p>
<p> “Garrus…” she whispers, taking my hand. “We’re gonna be okay.”</p>
<p> “I was always told that Humans and Turians shouldn’t mix and won’t mix...and now I’m in love with one of them. I’ll… I’ll be somewhere where I can focus… the Main Battery where the guns are.” I say, limping past her.</p>
<p>Everything in me, wants to say something else but I don’t know what to feel, what to say.<br/>I… I want to be here, by her side. I’m not leaving her again. She’s my weakness.</p>
<p> “We have so much to talk about.” I hear Shepard say from behind me.</p>
<p> And she’s right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>